A New Dawn
by Dreampool
Summary: After the defeat of NIghtmare Moon Discord and Chrysalis things are going quite well for Princess Aurora Borealis (Moonbeam) and But a decision made by their parents lays heavily on their Forbbiden secrets will come out and will shock How will they cope with it? Read to find Book 2
1. A new day

The sun was gently rising over the horizon. The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing. Two

ponies were snoring silently. With one next to the other, a perfect match. Their breathing was light and

chorused in perfect harmony. It felt as if nothing could hurt them, that they were off in their own little

world- a perfect world.

MOONBEAM'S POV

A light chirping could be heard from my bedroom window. I opened my eyes and let the sunshine into

my eyes that were still groggy with sleep. I got up and stretched. _Wow that was some dream _I thought.

A slight groan caught my attention. I turned around and a figure was snoring silently in my bed were I

was just a few minutes ago. _Wow how did I miss that?_ Something clicked in my brain._ If he is here then…. _

_it wasn't a dream. It was all real. The fight, the gala, and us being harmony itself. Wow._ I walked to the

bathroom to splash water on my face.

I walked back out and the figure whom was still in the shadows was sitting up. "Millennium?" I quietly

called out. "Moonbeam is that you?" he called back. I ran over to him and hugged him. The embrace

lasted a full minute before I pulled back and we both had a blush covering our cheeks. "So it wasn't a

dream huh Aurora?" he said to me. I just nodded the blush still burning on my pale sky blue cheeks.

"So want breakfast?" A growl of his stomach answered my question. I chuckled at this. I trotted down

the hall with Millennium close behind. Millennium marveled at the marble halls as well as the tapestries

and the stained glass windows. We reached a large door with gold door knobs. The two Pegasus guards

opened the door for us. A Large table was crowded with food. From Oats to hay to milk to sparkling

apple cider. A small strand of drool hung from his mouth. I giggled. Every pony was sitting there

including Solar and Lunar Eclipse and surprisingly Fancy pants and fleur de lies. Two seats remained and

we trotted over to them. "Hello Every Pony!" I greeted cheerfully. Once the hellos were done we began

eating.

When I noticed a glance between my parents and Millennium's. They were planning something I just

know it. I glanced at Millennium. He gave me the same reaction. So they were planning something.

Fancy pants levitated a spoon with his magic and clinked it against the crystal cup. "Well every pony

Eclipse, blue bell, fleur, and I have come to a decision regarding our eldest children." He started. Fear

immediately flashed through my mind that and annoyance. I glanced at millennium who gave back the

same expression. "We have noticed that since in both of our families an Alicorn resides which means

they are of royalty and born into it and by blood not marriage." My father said continuing the

conversation. I took a sip of my drink and Millennium took a bite of his toast before they could finish.

"So we have decided that they are now betrothed and once they come of age they will marry to keep

the Alicorn bloodline going." Blue bell said "It will also work because they are harmony itself and they

get along so well." Fleur finished.

My eyes widened and I spit out my drink on Rarity while Pinkie pie did the same only on Rainbow dash

and Soarin. Princess Celestia looked like she was gonna spit out her drink as well but she swallowed. Millennium started choking on his bit of toast. Applejack did the Heimlich maneuver on him

and it came out of his throat and the wet piece of toast hit Princess Celestia in the face. This was

followed by long gasps of air. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. The world started to spin around me. I

heard a scream followed by " Catch her! She is gonna…" was all I could catch before darkness over took

me.


	2. Secrets are out!

_I walked down the aisle in a pure white wedding dress with golden beading down the rim. With my sisters Night Shade and Snow shine holding up the train of the dress so it wouldn't drag. With all eyes on me as I walked down the red carpet. I was about to get married to the love of my life. I was eighteen and now of marring age. I was betrothed to Millennium at the age of 15. The stars glistened up above and the wisteria trees swayed in rhythm with a gentle breeze. I keep my attention on him. He made me feel safe sound and secure. I reached the arch and stared into those loving magenta eyes. There was a ribbon of love holding us together and I swear Princess Cadence could feel the radiant vibes coming off of us. The ceremony was almost over. Millennium do you take Princess Aurora Borealis to be your wife? I do there was no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. "Do you Princess Aurora Borealis Take Millennium to be your husband?" "I do "Isaid loud and clear. Your strength and love is clear your loyalty undeniable. "May I have the rings please?" Cadence asked. Flipper put up the rings. Cadence levitated them and put a triple diamond with a 24 karat gold band ring on my horn and put a single diamond 24 karat gold band on Millennium's horn. "I now pronounce you Mare and Stallion." We looked into each other's eyes and just as our lips were about to touch..._

I smiled at the fantasy but that was a mistake. A sharp pain shot through my head causing me to groan. I shifted my position and tried to open my eyes. the worldswirled around me. I groaned again. I shook my head.I blinked twice.

Blue belle was sitting on my bed waiting for me to wake up. "Mommy?" i rasped. Blue belle looked over at me and gasped. "Aurora you are ok!" she exclaimed. My mother hugged me. I hugged her back.

My father came into the room as well as the rest of the princesses and the elements of harmony and Millennium.

Nightshade trotted over to me flew up and hugged me. "Glad to see you are ok sis!" Snow Shine said to me. Celestia looked all calm,but her eyes gave away regret fear and grief. I cocked an eyebrow. She is off i know it. "Blue belle eclipse lets let Moonbeam rest she needs her sleep and Can i talk to you in my study please? You too fancy pants and you Fleur." Celestia said.

Eclipse gave away a questioning look. Celestia trotted off to her study with the two couples close behind. What were they up to? I got out of bed still wobbly but steady.

I silently followed them making sure to stay hidden. They enter the Gigantic study and closed the door. I landed as silently as i could. The door was not fully closed and there were no guards. Perfect. I looked through the crack in the door.

Celestia was standing over the two couples and she Looked angry. "Blue Belle Eclipse why would you do this to Moonbeam? She needs her freedom and to be with the one she loves not a betrothal!" Celestia boomed.

Luna came out from behind one of the book shevles utterly confused. "What are thy taking about sister?" Luna said. Celestia jumped. She sighed. "Its about Moonbeam's betrothal." Celestia sighed. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Since when is Moonbeam betrothed?" Luna asked her.

"Today at breakfast. I didn't make this decision they did." Celestia pointed to my parents. "But you gave us Moonbeam remember princess?" Eclipse said.

I stopped cold.

Gave me? I stared at them.

The princess looked mad now. "I never gave you her! I gave her to you to raise her. She is still my daughter and you can't make the decision that could possibly change her life!" Celestia boomed.

They all looked shocked. Celestia never spoke that loudly to anypony.

I walked in and the door creaked. Their gazes were fixed on me. "What are you saying? " I whispered. Celestia looked at me with sadness. Her secret was out. She has a daughter. Not just any daughter.

** Me.**

"Moonbeam.." Blue belle spoke. "No don't say anything Mom or should I even call you that." I growled. "Is it true am I your Daughter Celestia? Am I?" I said to the Solar princess. "I-I" she stuttered, She sighed.

"Yes Aurora you are my true and youngest child." She spoke clearly. "Whom are my other siblings Mom?" i just about growled the last word. "Prince blueblood and Princess Cadence. Neither of them know but it would be best if you call them in here." Celestia stated.

She levitated a parchment quickly wrote a few words with the quill and sent it away with a quick flash of her magic.

"Whom is my real father Celestia?" I asked her.

"Prince Northern Winds of the kingdom of cloudsdale. I will send him a message as well." Celestia whispered.

A large flash of light and Three ponies were in the center. "Princess Cadence Prince Blue Blood, I want to introduce your sister Princess Aurora Borealis." Celestia Replied.

Their jaws dropped open. "sister?!" they said together. " So she knows Celestia?" Northern said. Celestia nodded. "So you can move back now and we can be a family." Celestia Stated.

"What about my kingdom Tia?" Northern asked. "Um if we may imply your majestys we can take over the cloud kingdom since we still are of the royal family and our family is all pegasi." Eclipse asked Northern timidly.

The royal couple shared a quick glance. "that is fine with me Eclipse. King Eclipse and Queen Blue Belle." Northern said. Eclipse gave a smile of pure joy.

"So now pack your stuff and go to your new castle" Celestia said. The two just about zipped out of the room.

"So about that betrothal.." Celestia implied. Northern looked confused. "betrothal?" he asked.

I held up my hoof. "its Fine mom dad I love Millennium and i will marry him when I am eighteen." I stated.

The looked shocked.

I a huge yawn over took me.

I looked at them. Celestia had such happiness in her eyes. Northern looked like he was going to burst with pride.

I ran over and hugged both of them.

I whispered one thing into their ears.

"I love you mom. I love you dad."

I snuggled with them by the fire. Ready for whatever my 16 th birthday will bring tomorrow.


	3. A birthday

Light snoring echoed through the marble halls of the castle. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon making way for the dawn.

I opened my eyes. Wow that was the best sleep I have had in moons.

I was next to Northern winds my father. I got up and stretched.

I smiled. "Today is my birthday!" I whispered.

I trotted out of the study were my parents and I fell asleep last night.

I walked down the marble halls to the dinning hall. No Pony was there. I cocked an eyebrow. Then I shrugged. I turned around to go. I flew around the castle looking for every pony or any pony. No pony was here.

I landed in the Canterlot gardens. "Moonbeam!" A voice called. I turned around to see Millennium flying towards me. He landed and I ran to him and hugged him.

"hey want to go to a really cool club?" Millennium asked. I nodded. We spread our wings and flew.

We soared through the air. "what's wrong Moon?" Millennium asked. I looked at him. "I'm fine Millennium really." i told him.

We landed on the streets of canterlot. We walked down admiring the hustle and bustle of the streets.

Everypony was staring at us like we grew a second head or something.

"Millennium why is every pony staring?" I whispered. "We are practically celebrities. Son of Fancy pants and Fleur de lis and Daughter of Princess Celestia and Prince Northern winds." He whispered back. I stopped cold. "How did you know I was Celestia's daughter?" i asked.

He looked shocked. "Moon news spreads fast around Canterlot I wouldnt be surprised if everyone in equestria knew by now." he repiled.

* * *

We walked in front of a awesome looking club.

There was a line out front of the club with a bulky mean looking pony standing in front looking over every pony.

Millennium and I walked to the front of the line. The pony recognized Millennium and he let us in the club.

There was a giant dance floor with ponies doing all kinds of dancing and a bar with some tables and Dj-pon3 spinning tracks and strobe lights flashing.

Millennium and I sat down at a table. A light gray pony with a green mane came over. "Hi I am Green seed i will be your waiter for today. may i take your order?"

"Sure may I have a daisy and rose petal sandwich with curly hay fries and some apple cider." I asked. "I will have the same thing as she is having thank you." Millennium said.

The waiter put a number on our table and walked away.

"HOW YOU DOING EVERY PONY?" DJ-PON3 boomed through the mic. This was followed by cheers from the audience. "So how about we do some kareoke?"

A spot light landed on me. "How about you?" Dj-pon3 said. I slumped down in my seat. "Come on lets give her some encouragement now ponies!" Pon3 shouted.

Two ponies grabbed my forelegs and hauled me up to the stage. i fell flat on my face as they let go. I got up while ponies laughed a little.

"So whats your name and what would you like to sing for us tonight?" Pon3 asked.

My summer gown hid my wings so I could use my nickname instead. "I am Moonbeam and I will sing number 22." i said to the dj.

**_alive by krewella_**

_Music..._

_Lets make this fleeting moment last forever_

_so tell me what your waiting for_

_I want to keep it frozen here forever_

_there's no regretting anymore_

_its worth the wait even so far away_

_im making the night until the day i die_

_no lights to brake when your hanging by fate_

_you know what it feels like when your dancing blind_

_all alone just the beat inside my soul_

_take me home where my dreams are made of gold_

_in the zone where the beat is uncontrolled_

_i know what it feels like come on make me feel alive_

_(feel alive x15)_

_Music..._

_Meet me under shining lights _

_i have been waiting right here all my life_

_feelings you cant deny_

_your living open your eyes _

_and i just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_come on make feel until the pain dont matter_

_every second her makes my heart beat faster_

_finally think i found what i've been chasing after_

_all alone just the beat inside my sould_

_take me home where my dreams are made of gold_

_ in the zone where the beat is uncontrolled _

_I know what it feels like come on make me feel alive_

_(feel alive x15)_

_all alone just the beat inside my soul_

_take me home where my dreams are made of gold _

_in the zone where the beat is uncontrolled _

_i know what it feels like come on make me feel alive_

_(feel alive x13)_

_i know what it feels like come on make me feel alive_

_(feel alivex17)_

_music..._

_End_

The crowd cheered for me. a huge smile spread across my face. "Can I sing one more song with a partner?" i asked. Dj-pon3 shrugged. "Whattya say ponies want Moonbeam and her friend to sing one more song?" dj boomed.

Cheers from the audience applied. "Millennium come on up here." i said into the mic. Gasps from the audience surficed. "Woah woah woah Millennium? Son of Fleur di lis and betrothed to Princess Aurora Borealis? That Millennium?" dj pon3 said.

I chuckled. Millennium had already joined me on stage. "Yes it is." i said. "well what would you two like to sing?"

"Number 15" Millennium replied.

_**Clarity by zedd**_

Moonbeam:

_Hot dive into frozen waves where the past come back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it everytime_

Millennium:

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_our clocks tick till it breaks your glass_

_and I drown in you again._

Moonbeam:

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_ I wish I didn't need_

_M_illennium:

_Chasing relentlessly_

_still fight and I dont know why_

Both:

_If our love is tragedy_

_then why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity_

_why are you my clarity_

Music...

Millennium:

_if our love is tragedy _

_why are you my remedy_

Moonbeam:

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Music..

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Millennium:

_walk on through a red parade_

_and refuse to make amense_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

Moonbeam:

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need _

Millennium:

_Chasing relentlessly_

_ still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy_

_ why are you my remedy_

Moonbeam:

_If our love's insanity_

_why are you my clarity_

Music...

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Moon:

_Why are you my clarity?_

Millennium:

_Why are you my remedy?_

Moon:

_Why are you my clarity?_

_ Millennium:_

_Why are you my remedy?_

Both:

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

End.

The song ended and every pony stomped and cheered as loud as they could.

We got off the stage and walked to our table. Our food was already there. I levitated my sandwich and started eating._  
_

We just finished up eating and Millennium asked "want to dance?"

WE walked out on the center of the dance floor and started dancing. Some pony bumped into me and I fell forward on millennium. Our lips touched as he caught me. A bright red blush covered our faces.

Oohs came from the crowd of ponies dancing. Every pony stared at me and him."Hey wont The princess be mad if she found out he is cheating with another mare? a pony called out. Some pony jabbed me in the side and I fell to the ground. A pony punched me in the gut. The wind left my body i gasped for air.

"Hey she isn't cheating!" Millennium yelled." yea right!" a pony yelled. I stood up defiantly. I shook everypony off me. "He is not cheating with me." i shouted. I spread my wings and flew above the crowd. "I am Princess Aurora Borealis daughter of Celetsia and Northern winds and sister to Princess Cadence and Blue Blood and Harmony itself! i boomed.  
Every pony gasped and knelt before me. "How dare you asault your princess like that! and call her betrothed a liar!" i boomed.

"we meant no offence princess but we didn't know it was you you kept your wings hidden and your not wearing a crown so we had no idea we are truly sorry!" A random pony yelled from the crowd.

i desended from the air and landed lightly on my feet. I put my hoof on my chin. "Tis alright just get the truth before you accuse some pony of being a jerk and/or a liar." i said using the royal canterlot voice.

* * *

I motioned Millennium with my hoof. we walked out of the club with my wings extended and my head held high. It was sunset and we had to get home. I had a slight bruise on my left shoulder but I was ok other than that. Paparazzi came out of no where and started taking pictures. a cirlcle formed around me and Millennium the flash of the hundreds of cameras blinding us both. I managed to squeeze through the crowd and dash away from them.

"hey lenni Can you be-" I turned my head but millennium wasn't there. He was gone. I started to get worried. I flew back to the palace and to the throne room.

No pony was there.

I ran to the ballroom. I opened the doors and the lights were off it was pitch black in there.

The lights flickered on and a loud "SURPRISE!" could be heard around the large room. Everypony was there. The Princesses the elements of harmony my friends and family. The room was decorated in different shades of blue and green my favorite colors. my favorite foods where there as well.

Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks. "Oh thank you every pony!" I said.

I ran to My mother Celestia and hugged her. "thank you Mom this is the best birthday ever!" i screamed. "Your welcome but not quite yet." Celestia said.

I broke off the hug in confusion. The lights in the ballroom dimmed and a spotlight shone on the stage. Smoke came out from no where and a pony stepped on to the stage. I screamed in delight.

Sapphire shores. The Sapphire shores. I ran up to the stage. then i ran back to Celestia. "thank you." i whispered. Celestia smiled. I ran off and we danced and partied the rest of the night.


End file.
